Shinra Electric Power Company
of TOOL |flag = Shinra-logonew.png‎‎‎ |flagdescription = Official Flag |flag2 = Shinra_War_flag.png‎ |flag2description = War Flag |motto = Here for your Mako needs! |team = White |color1 = #8B0000 |color2 = #000000 |color3 = |color4 = 000000 |color5 = #DCDCDC |color6 = #DCDCDC |color7 = |govfield1 = *President: Alexander Shin-Ra *Vice-President: Desertfox07 |govname1 = Corporate Leadership |govfield2 = *Director of Weapons Development - Joint Control *Director of Public Safety - Fenrir *Director of Urban Development - V1RU5 *Director of Science - Krassus Sithurian *Director of General Affairs - Richard Eden *Director of Public Relations - Mach10chocobo |govname2 = The Board of Directors |sanctioned = No |internationalrelations = of TOOL |forumurl = http://www.cn-shinra.com/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/shinra |ircchannel = #shinra |statsdate = October 5, 2010 |totalnations = 28 |totalstrength = 334,647 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 11,952 |totalnukes = 60 |score = 1.56 }} The 'Shinra Electric Power Company ' also know as 'Shin-Ra' to the same name announced its existenceDeclaration of Existence on July 14th, 2010 on the white sphere. Immediately afterwards, Shinra was declared a protectorate of The Order of Light.Protectorate Announcement Theme The Begining The Idea for the Shinra Electric Power Company had existed since September 2009 where its founder 'The Bringer' established a forum with forumotion.com, he began work writing out the Company Outline and the first version was written by September 19th. With commitments else where he would put all work aside until well into 2010 when he stumbled upon the forum again and became reinvigorated to work on it once again and brought life back to the dormant forums. Establishment Bringing the idea to some interested parties 'The Bringer' was able to find potential members for the alliance. Going out talking with Mia the Amyrlin of The Order of Light the ideas of becoming a Protectorate of TOOL was looking very possible. A draft was written up by Mia and was agreed upon by 'The Bringer' it was submitted to the Council of Light to be voted upon by TOOL's leadership. It was accepted and AA of the Shinra Electric Power Company had life brought into with nations moving onto it for the first time. The Protectorate was posted on the OWF along with the DoE of Shinra and the birth of Shinra was complete. Naming Technically the Official Name of Shin-Ra is the "Shin-Ra Electric Power Company" but it was thought it would be easier for those joining to simply have it as "Shinra Electric Power Company" in their Alliance Affiliation this was to remove confusion which some of the first to join encountered, a Proposal to move AA's will be decided in the coming Months. Corporate Charter :Main Article:Corporate Charter of Shinra Electric Power Company Functioning as if a Constitution to a full fledged nation, this Corporate Charter lays down the laws of the business in which Employees and government members alike are bound to. It highlights the powers of the Heads of Departments, and both the President and Vice President. From this sacred document the alliance is allowed to conduct business through legal channels instead of illicit activities. Links of Interest Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:Shinra Electric Power Company